Loquor Locutus
by Greykeys
Summary: Those things shouldn't matter because they never did; not to her. — FeMC & Aigis


**Fe**MC/Aigis. I guess there's shoujo-ai (girl love) in here but it's nothing you don't know already (from Aigis' S. Link) Kind of like a** follow-up,** but with a more...shoujo-ai ending? I guess that's **if you squint. **

* * *

><p>Things will be different now, she thinks—<em>knows, <em>but she needs to tell _her_ how she truly feels and things will inevitably turn for the worst; it's unavoidable. Yet Aigis can't hold in the pain anymore, can't keep herself from telling _her_ how much she means to her.

She tilts her head, blonde locks swaying against the light breeze, her sapphire eyes gleaming beneath the sun's warm embrace. Rays of light illuminating her metallic form, reflecting on steel hands. Her uniform is fitted nicely on her frame, perfect guise to hide the man-made replica underneath. They're on the roof top, Aigis feeling Hamuko's probing eyes piercing her with curiosity and slight worry as she busies herself with fiddling the hem of her sweater.

"If only I was..." _male, human. _

How many times has she said those words? Repeats of the same thing, having the same reason, but she should know by now that venting her frustrations won't change a thing. Even if people manage to recreate her as a male, she'll still be a robot. She still won't truly be _together_ with _her;_ like a normal couple, like real humans. Aigis truly dislikes how she feels so hurt, like she's breaking apart as words continue to flow from her lips, unable to look at Hamuko straight in the eye as she explains to her beloved of everything. That _she _is everything. Aigis is afraid of what she might find in those pools of ruby.

Warmth is cradling her hand and blue eyes see _her _hand grasp her mechanical substitute. She can feel her metallic replica squeeze gently beneath cream-silk-skin. Her hold is firm, reassuring and Aigis finally has the courage to look up.

"Aigis,"

Her voice melodic, a musical tone capable of soothing Aigis' erratic nerves. Blue finally meets red in a tight lock. Aigis doesn't want to look anywhere else, would never choose to look anywhere else but at those loving pools of crimson. Aigis doesn't move when Hamuko takes a step forward.

"that shouldn't matter."

And Aigis latches tightly onto her when Hamuko pulls her in, embrace warm as she draws invisible circles on Aigis' back, her winter uniform a useless shield from the burning trails left by Hamuko's fingertips. Her other hand is tenderly combing through short blonde locks and Aigis doesn't want to ever let go.

"I love you the way you are."

It was so final, a firm statement and Aigis' can't avoid her breath from hitching in her throat. It was at the mention of _'love' _because it was something. Something no one can really define in words they'd be happy with. Something she's incapable of doing because she wasn't human. Hamuko cradles her closer, Aigis numb from all the sensations emerging from such close, overwhelming proximity. But they're pleasant to feel, to experience and Aigis drowns herself in them as she closes her eyes.

"Don't worry about those things,"

Aigis feels the hold loosen slightly and she opens closed lids to find a pair of red smiling at her. Pearly white teeth shining brightly towards her, Hamuko's grin infectious but it only manages an unsure, weak smile on Aigis' face.

"because you're still my everything."

And Aigis feels her system short circuit when those pink lips touch the corner of her own in a chaste kiss. She can't move, like she was on shut down and her gears malfunctioning as she watches with wide, sapphire eyes at those mischievous rubys.

Things will be different now, she thinks—_knows, _but she needs to tell everyone else what she truly feels and things will inevitably turn for the worst; it's unavoidable. But Aigis can't hold in the joy anymore, can't keep herself from telling her friends that she will **not** be sharing.

Hamuko belongs to only her now.

* * *

><p>I'm taking it upon myself to write shoujo-ai pairings for FeMC no matter how pointless or incredibly short they'll be.<p> 


End file.
